Dan, Hikigaya Hachiman Tak Pernah Beres
by Moga Untung Luganda
Summary: Awalnya, yang Hachiman tahu, Yukino adalah cewek paling aneh yang pernah dia temui. Dan sialnya, itu benar-benar terjadi. Karena dengan fakta bahwa mereka berdua adalah penyendiri, dan itu berlaku mutlak, bagaimana bisa si ratu es malah mengajak debat tentang teman? Yang ujung-ujungnya malah nyambung ke pelajaran yang sama sekali nggak ada urusannya. #LembarBukuPelajaranChallenge


**Dan, Hikigaya Hachiman Tak Pernah Beres**

.

.

 _Jika kau berusaha maka semua hal akan bisa kaulakukan_

 _Yang artinya. .._

 _Jika kau tak bersaha tak semua hal tak bisa kaulakukan_

 _Kurasa itu filosofi yang indah_

 _._

Satu Hal yang Kutahu, Aku Tak Tahu Apapun

 **.**

 **~-0-~**

 **.**

Yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku berjudul: _hold me Panda!_ adalah Yukinoshita. Dan itu sungguh membuatku merasa kalau cewek ini benar-benar tak bisa dianggap normal. Bayangkan saja, aku sudah hampir seminggu di Klub Relawan Sosial ini, yang artinya sudah seminggu pula aku _bersamanya,_ tapi tak pernah aku melihatnya membaca buku lain selain buku itu.

Menurut persepsiku, cewek ini jelas sudah selesai membacanya. Sang Ratu Es yang memiliki tingkat intelijensi setinggi dia tak mungkin membaca buku sekecil itu sampai katam lebih dari setengah hari. Satu-satunya alasan yang mungkin bisa dijadikan sebagai penjelasan dari semua itu hanyalah karena cewek berambut panjang itu memiliki ketertarikan secara khusus kepada maskot LN itu.

Yang artinya, dia tak ubahnya seorang otaku yang suka cengengesan di kamar gelap sambil membayangkan tokoh 2D keluar dari balik layar komputer lalu bilang: 'Aku adalah _pelayan_ -mu Goshujin-sama!'

Hmph! Seperti yang kuduga, dia itu hentai!

"Hikigaya-kun, jangan tatap tubuhku dengan matamu yang mengerikan itu!"

Tanpa kusangka, cewek itu tiba-tiba menanggalkan bukunya dan berbalik menatapku. Matanya yang hitam terasa menusuk hatiku. "Apakah sekarang kau berubah dari seorang penyendiri tak berguna menjadi orang mesum bermata busuk?"

Aku sebenarnya tak terlalu memermasalahkan bagaimana aku bisa masuk dalam organisasi yang disebut 'klub' ini. Yah, walau itu sangat normal bagi remaja sepertiku, tapi untuk spesies penyendiri di mana aku adalah salah satunya, hal itu jelas-jelas aneh. _Klub_ biasa diidentikan dengan masa muda, dan masa muda biasanya diibaratkan dengan bunga sakura di musim semi sesuatu yang sungguh mencerminkan seorang _riajuu!_

Dan sekedar informasi, _riajuu_ adalah sesuatu dari banyak 'suatu' yang kubenci.

Aku bahkan tak memermasalahkan fakta kalau aku ditarik datang ke klub ini dengan paksaan yang menyakitkan dari seorang guru jomblo yang tak laku-laku. Meskipun aku harus merasakan pukulan nya yang bisa membuat tinju Mike Tyson tak lebih dari gigitan kakek ompong. Yang artinya, itu sakit banget.

Aku tak pernah meributkan soal pendingin ruangan yang kerap kali rusak, tumpukan meja yang mengganggu, ruangan yang kelewat hampa, gedung yang jauhnya minta ampun, bahkan aksesoris klub yang hanya berisi cangkir teh dan sebuah meja panjang. Aku tak pernah meributkan itu semua.

Tapi, yang jadi masalahku di sini hanyalah cewek berambut hitam yang sedang menatapku jijik itu.

"Aku bukan cowok mesum! Dan aku berguna, aku masih bisa digunakan sebagai penindih kertas saat baru dicetak." seperti Tanaka-kun! _[1]_

Satu-satunya hal yang tak bisa kutangani adalah mulut pedas yang penuh ejekan menyakitkannya itu. "Hanya menginginkanmu Hikigaya-kun, orang bodoh saja yang mau melakukan pekerjaan itu."

"Maksudmu, aku bodoh?"

"Aku tak bilang. Tapi syukurlah, jika kausadar."

Terkadang, aku bahkan kehabisan kata-kata saat melawannya.

Untuk sejenak, aku menghela napas. Walau aku masih tak terima kalau satu-satunya pekerjaan yang bisa kulakukan dan berguna bagi orang lain itu diremehkan, aku harus mengalah. Masalahnya, saat aku menjawab, pasti yang keluar dari mulutku hanyalah kalimat refusal yang malah akan meningkatkan tingkat ejekannya.

Tenang Hachiman!

Yukinoshita adalah tipe cewek yang bisa dilawan hanya ketika aku punya argumen berdasar yang bisa menentang argumennya yang penuh fakta itu. Jika hanya sekedar opini, apalagi sebuah kecakapan bahasa dalam memutar balikkan fakta, aku yakin orang yang melakukan itu akan langsung menangis tersedu-sedu.

Itu memang hanya berdasarkan pengamananku seminggu ini. Tapi, aku yakin tak mungkin salah.

Jadi, aku meraih tasku lalu mengambil LN yang kudapat dari bazar akhir tahun _,_ tahun baru kemarin. Tanganku mulai mengobrak-abrik isi tas, sampai kemudian sebuah buku kecil tergenggam di tanganku. Date a Live 'kah? Mungkin bukan pilihan buruk.

Mungkin, aku harus belajar sesuatu dari Shidou-kun tentang kegiatan yang dinamakan penetrasi sosial. Jika aku bisa, dengan banyak usaha aku paling akan mendapatkan seorang atau dua orang ruh yang mencintaiku.

Yah, sayangnya, aku tak terlalu suka berusaha.

"Hei, Hikigaya-kun..., perlahan aku mulai paham mengapa kaubisa dijauhi sosial." Yukinoshita tiba-tiba berbicara padaku. Masih dengan tatapan sinis. "mata dan kepribadianmu yang sangat busuk itu kuyakini adalah faktor utamanya."

Tunggu, apa yang tiba-tiba cewek ini bilang?

"Hah...?" sumpah, entah karena level pikiran kami yang tak berada di dalam satu tingkat yang sama, atau memang karena apa yang dia bilang tadi sungguh tak terduga. Tidak, tunggu, aku kemarin ranking tiga dalam ujian Bahasa Jepang, memahami maksud itu, harusnya mudah bagiku!

"Maksudku..., sekarang lihat saja dirimu. Saat mata itu menatap tubuhku, tak ada hal lain yang kurasakan selain kegelisahan dan ketidaknyamanan _a la_ cewek yang dipandangi orang mesum di onsen."

Cewek ini!

Sekarang aku benar-benar paham kalau kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut seseorang bisa jadi setajam silet, apalagi jika dikatakan dengan wajah jijik seperti itu. Masalahnya, walau aku sepenuhnya sadar kalau mataku yang seperti ikan mati ini adalah satu dari kekuranganku yang tak terbatas, tapi dibilang seperti itu oleh orang lain tetap membuatku agak kesal. Apalagi, sampai saat ini, aku masih belum 'ngeh' apa maksud sebenarnya dari pembicaraan ini.

"Aku tak mau diceramahi soal teman oleh orang tak punya teman sepertimu."

"Bukan ini menyalahkanmu, tapi yang kubacarakan di sini bukan terpaku pada 'teman', tapi tingkatan yang lebih lebih tinggi. Yang kubicarakan mengandung makna sosial yang lebih luas."

"Tapi, dilihat darimanapun, konteks _sosial_ untuk anak seumuran kita, selalu memiliki makna teman. Dan lagipula, bukannya kau juga dijauhi sosial." alasan utamanya pasti mulutmu yang beracun itu.

"Tolong jangan sebut hubunganmu dan aku sebagai _kita_. Aku tak sama denganmu, pula tak mau disamakan denganmu."

Ah, iya, aku salah bicara tadi. Tapi, jangan gunakan kata-kata yang sungguh menyakitkan seperti itu. Walau dalam hal gender aku dan Yukino berbeda jauh, dan aspek-aspek lain juga yang bisa begitu... Tapi dalam konteks sosial aku tak melihat banyak perbedaan di antara aku dan dia.

Lagipula, jika dia bukan penyendiri yang memiliki masalah dengan Bu Hiratsuka, dia tak mungkin masuk ke dalam klub karantina sosial seperti ini. "Apapun itu, lihat dirimu dahulu. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau ada monyet yang meloncat ketakutan setelah melihat dirinya dalam cermin. Dan kurasa hal yang sama akan terjadi padamu. Seorang yang punya masalah sosial sepertimu tak pantas menasehati seorang yang punya masalah sama denganmu."

Maksudku, harusnya, sebelum dia menjelek-jelekkanku seperti itu, harusnya dia membaca dulu kalau sebenarnya, dia tak jauh beda denganku. Kau harus lebih sering berkaca Yukinoshita!

"Menyamakan manusia dengan binatang, aku tak tahu kalau Hikigaya Hachiman bisa setakberadab ini." tapi tatapan jijiknya tetap tak berubah. "tapi, aku sedikit tertarik untuk membahas masalah 'dijauhi' sosial. Pertama, Hikigaya-kun, apa menurutmu teman, tidak, sosial itu?"

.

 **~-0-~**

.

Sebenarnya, jika dibanding-bandingkan, celotehan anak muda sepertiku ini tak ada apa-apapanya. Apalagi, dengan politisi kelas dunia yang dengan tegas bilang kalau si jenggot itu cuma bisa main petasan. Masalahnya jelas, nyata dan buktinyapun ada. Ditambah, dengan jabatan sekelas itu, banyak orang yang bakalan percaya dan bilang dengan tegas kalau orang jenggotan jelas bawa korek buat nyalain kembang api.

Tapi, jika yang bicara seperti itu adalah seorang Hikigaya Hachiman, pasti bakal lain ceritanya. Kalau tak dapat lemparan batu paling ditinggal pendengar sambil dibilang: 'orang ini harus direhabilitasi.'

"Sosial itu artinya manusia itu sendiri." dengan wajah meyakinkan, Yukinoshita menyanggah pendapatku. "sementara jika melihat celotehan asalmu, yang bilang kalau sosial dan manusia bagai dua esensi berbeda, hal itu tak perlu diuji kebenarannya, karena jelas-jelas salah."

Plus, apa yang sedang kubicarakan di sini adalah kasus soal. Yang jika dilihat dari manapun, takkan pernah pantas dibicarakan oleh orang yang dijauhi dan menjauh dari sosial seperti aku dan Yukinoshita. "Lalu, jika begitu, Yukinoshita, bisa kaujelaskan mengapa ada kasus endokanibalisme? Bukankah harusnya sifat sosial itu akan menghentikan sifat seperti itu?"

Setelah mendengar penyataanku, Yukinoshita mengangguk, dan wajahnya seperti berpikir. "Tapi, Hikigaya-kun..., jika itu yang kaumaksud, bukankah, kasus seperti itu hanya ada ketika manusia berada dalam keadaan super-darurat. Yang ingin kaubicaran adalah kasus jatuhnya pesawat di Uruguay 'kan?"

Jangan gabungkan kata 'super' dengan kata 'darurat' seperti itu _[2]_. Walau itu biasa, tapi mendengarnya dari orang sepertimu, yang selalu bicara formal agak membuatku merinding.

"Nah, jika begitu yang kaubilang, bukankah kau mengakui kalau esensi kemanusiaan itu tak bersatu dengan esensi kesosialan. Walau Aristoteles bilang kalau manusia adalah _zoon politicon,_ tapi dalam keadaan terdesak seperti itu, aku tak yakin, mereka akan memikirkan hal lain selain bertahan hidup. Dan bertahan hidup yang kumaksud adalah menjaga nutrisi di perut mereka dengan memakan orang lain."

Hah, berbicara sepanjang itu sungguh membuatku kelelahan.

Tunggu, mengapa aku jadi ikut-ikutan bersemangat seperti ini. Bukankah, yang sedang kami bicarakan ini justru adalah hal yang sangat kami benci?

"Kupikir, mata dan pikiranmu itu sama busuknya, Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita mencubit dagunya agak lama. Terkadang aku berpikir, apa matanya itu sudah diprogram Tuhan untuk menatap jijik padaku. Masalahnya, baru sebentar dia menurunkan intensitas kejijikkan di matanya, dia sudah menaikkan kembali intensitas itu sekarang. "mungkin benar, seperti apa yang kaubilang, manusia akan memikirkan tentang nyawanya saja saat keadaan itu, tapi, sekali lagi, itu dalam keadaan darurat. Esensi kemanusiaan sejatinya bersatu dengan kesosialan. Pula, mereka 'hanya' memakan bangkai manusia, bukan yang hidup."

"Lalu, bisa kaujelaskan kasus pengepungan Jerman atas Rusia? 1500 orang ditemukan tak bernyawa, aku tak yakin kalau semua itu mati kelaparan, pasti ada orang yang membunuh mereka, dan dimakan. Penjumlahannya, bagaimanapun tak seimbang."

Walau aku benci mengakuinya, tapi, mengatakan hal itu menjadikan level kebencianku pada manusia yang memang dari awal tinggi tambah meningkat. Yah, kecuali pada Komachi, entah apa yang dia telah lakukan padaku, tapi aku tak pernah bisa melihat sisi lain selain keimutannya.

"Fakta dan kata-katamu memang terdengar meyakinkan Hikigaya-kun."

Tolong jangan gunakan kalimat yang menyamakanku dengan provokator tindak kejahatan. Lagipula, dilihat dari sudut pandang siapapun, aku tak pernah berhasil membuat orang lain percaya dengan kata-kata yang aku ucapkan. Yah, meski itu juga karena aku tak pernah berbicara dengan orang lain.

"tapi, ada hal kecil yang kaulupakan." Yukinoshita menutup lembaran buku novelnya. Lalu, saat itu pula aku memiliki perasaan kalau perdebatan ini akan berakhir merepotkan.

Musim semi masih mengalami puncaknya awal-awal bulan ini. Yang artinya, bebungaan sakura yang merah muda terpapar merekah di hadapanku. Apalagi, dengan fakta kalau di samping ruangan yang terisolasi ini ada sebuah pohon sakura besar yang tumbuh. Bahkan, sekarang aku bisa merasakan aroma masa muda yang tercerminkan dari bunga merah muda itu.

Suara riang para murid yang sedang mengikuti kegiatan klub menyapa pendengaranku.

Terkadang, aku berpikir, jauh dalam hatiku, apa yang harus aku lakukan jika aku terus seperti ini. Kelak, bagi manusia normal, harusnya seseorang menikah dan memiliki anak lalu mati bahagia sebagai orang yang dikenal baik. Apakah seperti ini yang kuinginkan? _[3]_

Sebagai seorang Hikigaya Hachiman, aku yakin, namaku adalah nama terakhir yang ada dalam daftar cowok yang bakalan dijadikan pacar oleh cewek _bitch._ Walau agak menyakitkan, tapi apa yang dikatakan Yukinoshita tentangku memang semuanya benar. Aku adalah seorang penyendiri bermata menjijikkan, dan memiliki sikap yang tergolong _extraordinary._

Tunggu, substansi _extraordinary_ bukannya sudah cukup membuktikan kalau aku memang bukan orang yang normal. Dan sebagai orang yang tak normal aku tak perlu melakukan hal merepotkan seperti di atas. Lagipula, jika sampai aku beristri, alih-alih senang aku malah kasihan dengan wanita yang menjadikan orang tak berguna sepertiku ini sebagai suami.

"Apa kau tahu Hikigaya-kun, kalau alam selalu memberimu pelajaran yang mengesankan?" Yukinoshita tampaknya masih mau melanjutkan apa yang dia ucapkan tadi. "Maksudmu?"

"Pernahkah kau perhatikan..., unsur apa saja yang disebut sebagai gas mulia?"

Ah..., kimia 'kah?

"Helium, Neon, Argon, Kripton, Xenon, dan Radon. Mereka semua berada di golongan VIII A."

"Lalu, mengapa mereka bisa disebut sebagai gas mulia?"

"Tentu karena bilangan atom mereka."

Walau begini, tapi aku adalah salah satu murid yang selalu memerhatikan pelajaran guru. Jadi, meski itu pelajaran kelas 1 dulu, aku masih mengingatnya dengan baik. Gas mulia dikatakan mulia karena keseimbangan atomnya. Di mana semua unsur itu kecuali Helium yang duplet adalah bilangan oktet. Yang artinya, atom-atom itu tak perlu mencapai keseimbangan. Karena dengan bilangan mereka: 2, 10, 18, 36, 54, 86 sudah cukup untuk memenuhi konfigurasi elektron.

"Baguslah kau tahu..., Itu mengubah pendapatku kalau aku satu klub dengan orang bermata mengerikan yang dijauhi sosial plus berotak agak minus. Setidaknya bagian otak minusnya bisa kubuang."

"Ini hanya delusiku atau apa, tapi sepertinya kau memang senang sekali mengejekku."

"Tenang saja Hikigaya-kun, itu hanya delusi."

"Kurasa kauberbong."

"Tidak..., karena itu bukan ejekkan, tapi kenyataan."

Jika saja dia bukan perempuan, mungkin aku sudah meninujunya.

Tapi, bisa dibilang tak ada gunanya aku berdebat tentang ejekkan dengan cewek bermuka sedatar tembok ini. Bukannya aku semakin tenang, malah seratus persen aku yakin perdebatan itu takkan berakhir dalam hitungan menit. Dan itu terlihat sangat merepotkan.

Makanya, walau aku teraniyaya di sini dan hatiku memerintahkan otakku untuk membalas perkataan si Yukinoshita itu, aku mencoba untuk menahan diri.

"Jadi, sebenarnya ada apa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang hal itu? Jangan bilang kauhanya ingin mengetesku." karena jika kau bilang begitu, aku tak yakin bisa menahan diri lebih dari ini.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu..." Yukinoshita sebentar mengalihkan direksi pandangannya. Matanya tepat mengarah pada Pohon Sakura yang tengah lebat berbunga di musim semi iini

Aku menatapnya. Terkadang aku berpikir, Yukinoshita itu benar-benar sempurna. Rambutnya yang hitam pekat itu terlihat berkilau dan berfusi dengan keindahan melodi musim semi yang sungguh menakjubkan. Bahkan, seberapapun buruknya aku dalam menilai penampilan orang lain, aku tahu kalau Yukinoshita memiliki penampilan yang lebih dari cukup untuk dibilang Yamato Nadeshiko.

Ditambah, saat seorang cewek dikatakan pintar dalam hal akademik, dia biasanya identik sebagai cewek cupu dengan kacamata tebal dan berwajah penuh jerawat, maka Yukinoshita menghancurkan semua indentiksitas itu. Yukinoshita adalah pemegang peringkat pertama di angkatanku sejak kelas satu dulu. Dan yang terakhir yang paling membuatnya sempurna di mataku adalah dia bukan _riajuu_! dan malah membenci mereka.

Tapi, hal yang paling kusesalkan adalah ketajaman berbicaranya yang membuat semua kesempurnaannya di mataku terlihat seperti lelucon tak berguna. Bayangkan saja, di hari pertama aku dengannya bertemu, aku sudah harus berdebat dengannya, bahkan daripada perdebatan itu lebih pantas disebut pengejekkan besar-besaran untukku. Dan orang yang bisa melakukan hanyalah mereka yang berlidah setajam silet.

Sekarang, Yukinoshita berbalik kembali menatapku. "kautahu sendiri bukan, kalau gas mulia disebut milia karena keseimbangan bilangan atomnya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan atom lain?"

"Tentu saja mereka akan melepaskan atau menangkap elektron dari atom lain. Dengan ketentuan, yang memiliki elekron valensi 1, 2, dan 3 akan melepas untuk kemudian ditangkap atom yang memiliki elektron valensi 5, 6, dan 7. Yang memilki elektron valensi 4 cenderung berbagi pakai dengan atom lain karena berada di tengah-tengah."

"Hmph. Yang intinya, tujuan mereka adalah untuk mencapai keseimbangan, bukan?"

Aku menangguk.

Alasan sebenarnya dari penglepasan dan penangkapan elektron ini adalah agar atom-atom tersebut mencapai suatu keseimbangan. Yang memiliki elektron valensi 1, akan cenderung melepaskan 1 itu. Karena untuk mencapai bilangan 8 yang merupakan keseimbangan, jika harus menangkap 7 lagi, hal itu terlalu membutuhkan banyak energi dan tak efisien. Hal yang sama berlaku untuk yang memiliki elektron valensi 2, dan 3.

Dan sebaliknya, jika atom memiliki elektron valensi 5, 6, dan 7. Jika mereka melepaskan elektron mereka, 5 misalkan…, bukankan itu malah merugikan mereka? Jadi, mereka lebih memilih menangkap lepasan elektron dari yang 1, 2, dan 3 tadi.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan 4?

Khusus untuk 4, mereka takkan melepas atau menangkap, karena sama saja yang dibutuhkan juga 4. Makanya, mereka membuat terobosan dengan cara berbagi pakai dengan sesamanya. Mereka takkan melepas 4 itu, juga tak menangkapnya. Hanya berbagi pakai tanpa pelepasan dan penangkapan.

"Nah, hal yang sama berlaku untuk kehidupan manusia. Misalkan, kuanalogikan gas mulia itu adalah Dewa bagi agama Hindu dan Budha, atau Jesus bagi umat Kristiani, dan Rosul bagi umat Islam. Mereka adalah contoh bagi umat manusia di muka bumi ini. Mereka telah mencapai keseimbangan, dan hal yang sama harus dilakukan oleh umatnya. Seperti yang kaubilang, dengan cara bersatu dengan atom lain. Misal saja, atom O harus menjadi O2 untuk seimbang, Karena jika saja, atom O tak berikatan dengan O lain, maka…."

"Akan menjadi radikal bebas, tentu saja."

"Kurasa aku benar-benar harus mencoret kata cowok bego dari persepsiku tentang aku satu klub dengan cowok bego bermata ikan mati yang hatinya busuk."

"Bisa tidak, kau tidak berhenti saat menjelaskan sesuatu hanya untuk mengejekku?"

"Maaf jika kau tersinggung. Tapi, itu hanya spontanitasku, lagipula, bukankah itu kenyataan dan pujian untukmu?"

Tunggu, apa itu artinya kausudah menganggap memberikan ejekkan padaku adalah sebuah kebiasaan? Hilangkan itu! Dan darimana pujiannya?! Bagaimana kaubisa bilang begitu?

Aku menghela napas kecil. Bersabar Hachiman, jika sampai aku terpancing emosi, tak ada hal lain yang akan ternjadi kecuali perdebatan yang merepotkan. Jadi, aku memilih diam, dan membiarkannya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kembali ke masalah atom…," dia menyelusupkan helaian rambut ke belakang kupingnya. "Dan radikal bebas artinya sumber penyakit 'kan?"

Aku mengucapkan kata 'hmph' kecil untuk membenarkan ucapannya.

Seperti yang Yukinoshita katakan. Radikal bebas memang biasanya sumber penyakit. Misal saja, karbon monoksida yang membuat tubuh kekurangan oksigen karena hemoglobin yang lebih reaktif pada karbon monoksida daripada oksigen. Jadi, hemoglobin bukan mengikat oksigen menjadi HbO2 yang dibutuhkan tubuh malah menjadi HbCO yang tak dibutuhkan tubuh.

Aku tak tahu alasan pasti mengapa hemoglobin lebih tertarik pada karbon monoksida daripada oksigen yang jelas-jelas pasangannya. Mungkin, jika hemoglobin adalah manusia dia adalah suami dan oksigen adalah istri. Nah, si suami ini dirayu dengan cewek cantik yang bernama karbon monoksida. Seperti kejatuhan durian, si suami jelas bakalan memilih karbon monoksida daripada oksigen 'kan?

Dan apa jadinya setelah itu, rumah tangga mereka hancur. Dan bagi manusia yang hmoglobinnya tergoda karbon monoksida, akan kekurangan oksigen, dan hanya satu kata setelah itu, mati.

Hah, dalam sistem peredaran darah saja ada orang ketiga, dunia ini benar-benar mengerikan.

"Lalu, kembali ke pertanyaan awalku, sosial itu apa? Jika kau bilang esensi manusia dan manusia itu terpisah, itu artinya kau tidak lebih baik daripada radikal bebas yang merusak itu. Sejatinya, tujuan manusia adalah seperti atom, untuk mencapai keseimbangan. Sementara, setiap individu memiliki elektron yang berbeda-beda, mereka harus bergabung dengan orang lain untuk mencapai keseimbangan itu."

"Tunggu Yukinoshita! Jika kaubilang harus bergabung dengan manusia lain, lalu bagaimana dengan pastor, dan paus yang tak beristri, atau suster yang tak bersuami? Apakah mereka itu radikal bebas?"

"Otak dan _mindset_ -mu benar-benar busuk Hikigaya-kun. Tentu saja bukan! Bergabung dengan manusia lain bukan hanya dalam konteks romantika, atau lawan jenis. Bisa saja dalam ikatan persahabatan, persaudaraan, atau apapun itu, di mana interaksi manusia dan sesamanya berlangsung."

"Dan sejarah telah membuktikan bahwa manusia yang tak berikatan dengan orang lain hanya akan merepotkan orang lain. Bahkan, di depanku, ada atom yang menolak berikatan dengan atom lain dan berakhir menjadi radikal bebas yang tak berguna."

"Tunggu, maksudmu aku?"

"Kepekaanmu tinggi sekali Hikigaya-kun, aku bahkan tak menyebut manusia dalam ciri-ciri itu. Tapi, memang benar."

Cewek ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Kau yang salah sekarang Yukinoshita, seperti yang kau bilang, sebuah gas mulia tak perlu bereaksi dengan yang lain utntuk mencapai keseimbangan, seorang Hikigaya Hachiman tak perlu bereaksi dengan manusia lain untuk bisa seimbang." dengan kata lagi, aku setingkat Dewa!

"Kurasa, itu juga yang radikal bebas pikirkan. Tapi, buktinya, mereka tetap tak berguna 'kan?"

Sialan! Bagaimana mungkin argumenku bisa dipatahkan hanya dalam hitungan milidetik seperti itu!?

"Aku masih berikatan! Setidaknya, ada Komachi yang mau menemaniku!" tunggu, mengapa aku menggunakan kata-kata refusal seperti itu?

"Oh, begitu… tuan yang sebelumnya mengaku seimbang."

Jangan memasang wajah mengejek seperti itu!

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, Yukinoshita. Dari alasanmu diseret Bu Hiratsuka ke klub ini jelas-jelas menunjukkan kalau kautak jauh beda dengaku. Kau diajuhi sosial, yang juga berarti kau itu radikal bebas."

Lagipula, dengan lidahnya yang setajam itu, menambah keyakinanku kalau dia juga tak punya teman, bahkan keluarganya akan menolaknya.

"Sekarang kau membalikkannya padaku. Cukup bagus Hikigaya-kun. Tapi, asal kautahu, aku ini cukup populer, jadi, secara tak langsung banyak manusia yang menjalin interaksi denganku.

Skak-mat! Mungkin sekarang saatnya aku membalikkan keadaan!

"E…, benar 'kah? Lalu, siapa yang bilang kalau kepopuleran dan tidak populeran ditentukan oleh orang lain. Bukannya itu kau, Yukinoshita? Yah, tapi tak apa, setidaknya kaubukan radikal bebas sepertiku."

Entah bagaimana, sekilas aku melihatnya menegang. Tangannya sedikit terkepal, dan sekarang dia menundukkan kepalanya. "A…, a…" wajahnya memerah!

Yukinoshita sepertinya sedang kehilangan kata-katanya. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya memerah karena malu. Yah, lagipula siapa yang tak merasakan malu saat kata-kata yang diagunakan untuk mengejek orang lain malah digunakan balik untuk mnyerangnya oleh orang itu sendiri.

Aku tahu ini agak kejam, tapi aku benar-benar menikmati bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

"Ehm!" ah, dia menegakkan kepala.

"Pokoknya, dalam hal apapun, manusia harus berikatan dengan orang lain. Dan _zoon_ _politicon_ adalah benar adanya!" tunggu, ke mana perginya Yukinoshita yang memerah malu tadi? Akselerasimu untuk memasang muka datar itu lagi terlalu cepat bukan? "karena seperti kasus endokanibalisme yang kaubicarakan, salah satu di antara mereka menolak untuk bekerja sama dan malah memilih membunuh satu sama lain."

Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!

Tapi, biarlah, setidaknya, aku sudah cukup puas bisa membuatnya memerah malu seperti tadi.

 **.**

 **~-0-~**

 **.**

1: Di episode 4 atau 5 _Tanaka-kun wa Itsumo Kedaruge._ Tanaka pernah bilang kalau dia lebih baik menjadi penindih kertas sehabis diprint.

2: Ini Yukinoshita bilang _cho-matsui_. Dan kayaknya agak susah ngebayangin si datar ngomong begitu.

3: Habis nonton Watamote. _Sore de ii no ka, ore?_ Itu yang Hikigaya bilang.

.

.

A/N: Saya sebenarnya tak terlalu mengerti pelajaran kimia bagian ini. Masalahnya, pas kelas satu dulu, saya ngehang berat sama materi ini. Jika saja saya di kelas 3 ini tak masuk ke PD kimia dan bertemi Mr. D yang super esentrik dalam membawakan pelajaran. Bayangkan, hampir 90% tulisan saya tentang elekron adalah persis seperti apa yang dia katakan.

Dan, jika banyak kesalahn dari fakta yang saya tulis saya mohon maaf. Niatnya, saya mau _pure_ kimia, tapi kok malah nyangkut biologi, filsafat, bahkan sosiologi! Ah, mungkin karena keburu-buruan saya dalam menulis ini. Satu hari, bahkan setengah hari. Karena hari ini libur dan setengah hari saya istirahat. Dan typo, tentu saja, keyboard yang saya pakai sedang gila hari ini.

Terimakasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca cerita abal-abal saya.

.

.

.

Moga Untung Luganda, out.


End file.
